


Thrill

by lilydreaming



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: College Years, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydreaming/pseuds/lilydreaming
Summary: After a series of failed relationships, KT finds the strong emotions she was looking for in her new college roommate.
Relationships: KT Rush/oc
Kudos: 1





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first lgbt fanfiction. I hope you like it.

**Thrill**

"Maybe it's better if we don't see anymore." KT said sadly to a boy. The American had been with this boy she met in one of his college courses for about a month, but with the passage of time she no longer felt the spark.  
"I thought everything was fine between us." The young man said sadly. He liked KT, and he was fine with her, but evidently the brunette didn't think the same thing.  
"You are fantastic, believe me, it's not you, it's me." The girl never imagined that she would use one of the excuses suggested to Eddie when he wrote that famous fake letter. Vince deserved better than a trivial excuse, he was a good guy, but that wasn't what KT wanted.  
He sighed. ”If that's what you want. I wish you the best KT. " The two clumsily hugged each other, moving away taking different paths, both literally and figuratively.  
The young woman covered herself with her coat, the bitter cold penetrating her bones. She hadn't felt so cold since his year of study in England. She smiled at the memory of past adventures, research, her friends, having to save the world. It seemed completely surreal if she thought about it now. She continued on his way, reflecting on why her relationships always lasted so short.

"I must have something wrong." Thought the girl. Since she was in college, she had only had failed relationships, first there was Derek, then Michael, and now Vince. KT had broken up with them after a couple of outings, she was fine in their company but day after day spent in their company, the young woman felt no spark and no intense. She didn't feel anything for them, she was sorry about that, because she didn't want to be labeled a heartless cynic, after all it was better to break up a relationship in the bud. Maybe it was time to quit romantic relationships, and take some time for herself.

But everything changed one day in December. KT's roommate had moved for a couple of weeks, and she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new girl with whom she would share the room. For the occasion she had ordered the room, and placed a small vase with flowers in the center of the desk. She waited sitting on her bed, studying to pass the wait. After a couple of minutes the door opened.  
"Sorry, is this the 363?" Asked a blonde loaded with suitcases.  
KT was amazed by the beauty of this girl, with straight shoulder-length blonde hair, hazel eyes, and golden skin almost shining in the sunlight. The American felt a pang, a strange sensation, ran through her back, leaving her with a long shiver. "Yes, sure, would you like a hand with the suitcases?" She asked once she recovered from the shock.  
"Thank you so much, I'm Lana, and my sense of direction is worse than my uncle's after the third mug of beer." The girl said introducing herself.  
The brunette giggled. " I'm KT, don't worry, it's easy to get lost on campus. "  
"KT? What a cool name! Is that an abbreviation right? "  
"That's right, it stands for Kara Tatianna."  
"Kara Tatianna sounds like an exotic name." She supported Lana with a mischievous tone.  
KT was embarrassed, no one had paid her a compliment of this kind. "Thank you."

In the following days KT discovered that Lana was a funny, beautiful, witty, intelligent girl, and above all she was a good friend.   
The two had started spending a lot of time together, going out for a drink, or simply staying in the room to watch movies and tv show on netflix. It was really nice to spend time in the company of Lana, as the months went by, KT began to feel something for the girl, although she tried at all costs to repress her feelings. The turning point came one evening. KT and Lana were spending the evening in their room, swallowing popcorn, while watching old movies. A laptop screen illuminated the dark room, whispers could be heard from the corridor. The two girls, however, were too many acquitted at the vision of the film, or rather it was one. KT looked at the blonde, staring at her pretty face, her full pink lips. She had the impulse to kiss her, to know if her lips tasted good.  
The blonde turned to the American. "KT all right?" She asked worried. It didn't take long for KT to get close to the girl, stamping a kiss on those lips she wanted so much. Lana was pleasantly shocked at that gesture, but when KT broke away, sorrow covered the brunette's face.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, really sorry!" KT apologized hastily. What did she have in mind why she kissed her? She had ruined their friendship with a stupid crush. Now she would hate her.  
But on the contrary, Lana didn't hate KT, on the contrary, she smiled at her. "Quiet, actually I wanted to kiss you for a long time too." She replied, biting her lip.  
"What?" KT asked, before being interrupted by Lana's lips against her.  
she smelled really good, its perfume intoxicated her nostrils, she had never experienced such a sensation, never had a kiss made her feel so good. It was a sweet kiss, but at the same time full of lust, Lana was dominant over her, KT had given up, letting the blonde's tongue explore the inside of her mouth. Almost mechanically they undressed, remaining in underwear. KT stood on his bed, the blonde's body on top of his. She immediately knew what she wanted, she wanted, Lana. The young woman kissed her neck, giving the brunette a lot of moans. The girl's skin was almost fire to the contact of Lana's lips, no one had ever made her feel so good.  
"Have you ever done it with a girl?" the blonde whispered.  
KT shook his head. "No .."  
"I can stop if you want it."  
"No, don't stop."  
The two girls resumed kissing, stripping off the clothes that covered their breasts, which gently brushed. Shivers crossed the backs of the two lovers, who in the darkness of their room, rediscovered a pleasure they had never experienced for some time. Lana bit KT's breast making the girl moan. The brunette stroked her back, going down, then passing in front of her, inserting two fingers into the blonde's intimacy, massaging her.  
"Oh KT!" The blonde panted, and then reciprocated the gesture, sliding her fingers into the other girl's panties.  
KT groaned heavily. She had never felt like this, Lana was so good, she knew exactly which point to touch, how to make her feel ecstatic, because that was how she felt in those moments. The girl with the blonde hair removed her fingers, much to the chagrin of the other girl, slipped the curly hair's panties from her legs, replacing the touch of her expert hands with that of her tongue.  
“Oh my God Lana! You are so good! Shouted the curl because of the pleasure felt, she had never had sex so intense, but no one had made her climax so quickly, and no one had ever made her heart beat so fast.


End file.
